pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PVZBTS Mainstream Cyber Scream (Days)
Here are the levels featured in Mainstream Cyber Scream. Days Day 1 * Defend your lawn with Peaxel given to you. * Rewards Peaxel. * Mainstream zombie, conehead, and buckethead first appear. Day 2 * Defend you lawn * Rewards a bag of coins. * Stream tile first appears. Day 3 * Tile memory * Rewards a bag of coins. * Shielded Mainstream Zombie first appears. Day 4 * Survive and protect the endanger plant. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 5 * Survive with Tangentrine given to you. * Rewards Tangentrine. Day 6 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Dubstep Zombie first appears. Day 7 * Defend you lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 8 * Special Delivery. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 9 * Last stand. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 10 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Backup tile first appears. Day 11 * Defend your lawn with LOGrithm given to you. * Rewards LOGrithm. * Firewall Zombie first appears. Day 12 * Tile memory. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 13 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 14 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards location of first survivor. * Remote Zombie first appears. Day 15 * Survive the gargantuar ambush. * Rewards encryption key. * Rescues the first survivor. * Mainstream Imp first appears. * Mainstream Gargantuar first appears. Day 16 * Tile memory. * Rewards the Blueberry Bitbomb Day 17 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Projector Zombie first appears. Day 18 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards an upgrade that allows for 1 extra plant to be brought into levels. Day 19 * Last stand. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 20 * Defend your lawn with Clocklumbine given to you. * Rewards Clocklumbine. * Downloader Zombie first appears. * Update tiles first appear. Day 21 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 22 * Defend your lawn with most plants picked for you. * Rewards Survival challenge, Mainstream Masters. Day 23 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 24 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 25 * Tile memory * Rewards the second 3 levels of Vasebreaker. Day 26 * Last stand * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 27 * Don't let the zombie trample your flowers. * Rewards a bag of coins Day 28 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 29 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 30 * Defeat Digital Zomboss' Mainstream Monster * Rewards the Mainstream Cyber Scream Security Card. * This is the first and only appearance for Digital Zomboss' Mainstream Monster. Notes * Special mention goes to day 29. Every right most tile is an update tile, every eighth tile from your house is a stream tile, and every seventh tile from your house is a backup tile. Category:Aaxelae's Creations